1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of five valve manifolds and the attached assembly drawings show the general arrangement of two types of five valve manifolds incorporating angle bonnet features according to the invention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drawing FIGS. 3, 3a, 4 and 4a show the same type of five valve manifold valve with the conventional arrangement of the valve bonnets, wherein:
FIGS. 3 and 3a show a five valve, flange by pipe manifold with the equalizer and vent valves located on the front face of the manifold.
FIGS. 4 and 4a show a five valve, flange by flange manifold with the equalizer and vent valves located on the front face of the manifold.